


A Midsummer Love Affair

by caitlinthedork



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff and Angst, Gallavich, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Fluff, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, POV Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlinthedork/pseuds/caitlinthedork
Summary: An endless boring summer, two boys, and a whole lot of misunderstandings.//Ian Gallagher is stuck at his father's friend's summer home for the entire summer. Ian has already decided it's going to be the worst summer of his life. That is until his paths cross with Mickey Milkovich, the aloof son, who is a mystery Ian is set to unravel.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. A Ruined Summer

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever Gallavich fanfic. I only started watching Shameless in January 2021 and feel incredibly sad that it's ending so soon because I have grown very attached to this beautiful show and of course to Mickey & Ian. So, I decided to write something before the inevitable end of this show I have grown to love so much.
> 
> Also, this is an alternate universe kind of thing. I just wanted to write Ian & Mickey in a slightly different world, because I thought it'd be sort of fun! Anyway, thank you for reading.

There are a million different things that Ian Gallagher could think of doing right in this very moment which has nothing to do with sitting in a hot car with the sun burning him up through the windows, his thighs sweaty and sticking onto the car seat.

That includes being back home visiting the mall, where he would sit outside the store that sells gelato, eating one and stealing bites from Justin’s gelato. He would glare at him but Ian would just smile kissing him tasting of mint gelato mixed with the taste of strawberry chapstick that he routinely applied before they kissed.

But he is here trapped in this car, along with his parents driving to some bumfuck place. Ian looks at the road passing by his hand on the car door as he thinks about opening it and jumping out of the car. How much could it possibly hurt? Would he able to land? Where would he even go? However, the image of his bloody brains splattered on the road does enough to turn him off.

So, he just sighs like he has been doing for the past hour or so louder each time so his parents could hear how particularly discontent their teenage son was by their impromptu trip to visit his father’s estranged college friend’s farmhouse. It was completely unfair that he was the only one dragged here. Lip, was interning for the summer, Debbie and Carl were away at summer camp and as expected Fiona had outrightly said no to the offer so there he was being dragged by his parents with only Liam to keep him company, who was sleeping strapped in his car seat.

‘YOU RUINED MY SUMMER MOM AND DAD. DO YOU HEAR ME?’

They don’t. His mother is napping on the front seat her hat covering her eyes while his father drives. He has a strict policy of not talking too much or at all when driving. Ian just flips through the pages of his comic that he is rereading for the third time. It does little to distract him from the impending doom of his summer but it certainly kills time so much so that Ian doesn’t realize that they have even reached their destination until his father stops the car.

He looks up from his comic book expecting to find a gas station. He really needed to pee and another bag of potato chips but instead, he finds trees lining the road, so huge and green that he is in awe for a moment.

“We are here,” his father announces enthusiastically.

His mother is awake too now, stepping out of the car, stretching her arms and legs before she takes Liam out of the car.

“Come on help me get the luggage Ian,” she says. Ian steps out of the car and lets out a loud groan making a point that his parents again know how much he hates that they dragged him here especially when he had specifically requested that he should be left home.

“I am grown up enough to take care of myself, or I can stay with any of my friends. Their parents literally consider me their second son anyway,”

“You’re coming with us and that is decided,”

Ian drags his suitcase out that is filled mostly with books, a few video games anything that helps him kill time as he pushes through what might be the most torturous summer. It is heavy as he drags it across the rough road that is lined with pebbles.

“Careful there Ian,” his mother warns him. He ignores her struggling to drag his suitcase any further.

Just then he hears a loud very manly yelp. He sees a man walking towards them wearing a blue polo shirt that is threatening to burst at his belly, khaki shorts. It’s his father’s friend, the owner of the farmhouse. He came from wealth Ian’s father had told him and boy did he look the part.

“Oh Frank,” the man says. “Come on get in here and hug me”

Ian’s father looks like he is being squeezed to death by a bear. His mother walks to them a huge smile on her face.

“Monica,” he exclaims. “Oh, you look so wonderful. It’s been too long.”

He moves away from his father and shakes her hand.

“Is that Ian I spot?” he asks seeing Ian stand a few feet apart from them. "Oh my and little Liam looks adorable."

“Yes, that’s my son,” his father says in a proud voice. Ian gives him an awkward wave.

“Come on over here son.”

Ian walks over to them dragging his suitcase when the man ruffles his hair.

“You were so little when I last saw you,” he says. “They really grow up so fast huh.”

Ian’s parents nod.

“Oh, dear I still have you guys out here,” he says. “Come on it. I will have the luggage sent to your room”

Ian follows his parents who seem to be engrossed in chatting with their new friend. He looks around at the large rows of trees that lead down to their house. It is huge, almost like a villa that looks something out of a movie with its very white walls, huge windows, and wicker chairs that lay by the side next to the garden, an array of flowers next to it.

He hates to admit but the house looks beautiful.

The floorboards creak as they enter inside, a huge chandelier hangs from the ceiling. The pale blue and yellow walls are welcoming, the house is old but feels grand like it has held and known secrets. There is a huge sofa and a TV set, one that is much better than the one his family has back home.

“Oh, there you all are,” Ian hears and sees a tall thin woman, her dark hair tied up in a bun, not a hair out of place, her lips a deep crimson colour, she is dressed in a modest sundress. She looks almost too dressed just to be inside the house.

“Oh, my lovely Laura,” the man says wrapping an arm around her. “She has been in that kitchen all day cooking for you guys”

“That is so nice of you,” Ian’s mother exclaims. “Do you need any help? Should I get in there?”

“Oh no no I am almost done,” she says. “Thank you for asking”

Ian notices a man dragging up their suitcases over the stairs with great difficulty. The stairs make a horribly creaky sound with each step he takes.

“Ian honey,” he hears his mother. “Why don’t you freshen up? We are getting started with dinner”

Ian nods leaving the living room heading to the bathroom where he washes his face, splashing cold water on it and looks at himself in the mirror, he looks miserable like a man trapped in a prison labour camp desperate to be free. The initial beauty of the house had worn off, now it reminded him of some past century relic that smelled musty and where he had to spend a long time.

He heads to the dining table and finds no one there. Ian peers into the kitchen and sees a boy. The boy who seems to be around the same age as him smiles at him.

Ian realizes who he is. He is his father’s friend son. The one that Ian’s father had praised about how he was a top-performing student at his school and how well he was at playing the piano or the cello was it? Ian doesn’t remember. He sees Mickey leaning against the doorframe, dressed in a tank top and shorts, his jet black hair standing in a quiff on top of his head.

“Oh, I see you finally met Mickey,” his father’s friend says coming from the kitchen as he wraps his hand around his son’s shoulder. “Do you remember him?”

Ian just shakes his head no.

“I didn’t expect you to,” he laughs. “You two met when you were what 1-2 years old, I suppose”

“Oh,”

“And you two were inseparable all day,” he continues. “Then by the end of the day you two were in a fistfight and we had to separate you”

Ian awkwardly laughs.

“Let’s hope that doesn’t happen now,” he says laughing as if it is the funniest thing ever.

Mickey just looks at him and presses his lips in an awkward smile. And so, does Ian.

“I mean especially since you two will be rooming together,” he continues. “Don’t want any fights to happen”

“What?” Ian yells loudly.

Mickey’s father chuckles.

“Oh yes, didn’t your folks tell you?” he says. “The other free room has some mold problem. Don’t know how long it will take to fix it but…hopefully soon enough.”

“No…,”

“Well, don’t worry too much about it,” he says. “It’s a huge room.”

Ian is too dumbfounded to speak instead he just glares at his mother who comes to the dining table with what appears to be a serving size bowl of noodles. She raises her eyebrows in a questioning manner. Ian almost wants to yell at her but he practises restraint as he sits down at a table. His father and Mickey’s mother come in next laughing at something as they set down bowls of food.

“Let’s get started with dinner, shall we?” Mickey’s father says.

They all sit down. Mickey sits right in front of him. Ian notices him strangely staring at him. He looks away but Mickey is persistent.

“Let’s pray before we start,” Mickey’s mother speaks up. They close their eyes and hold each other’s hands. It feels weird. Ian’s family has never been the type to pray before their meals or really ever pray. They only if ever sometimes visited the church. His own parents seemed not in the least concerned about the existence of God, he had listened enough of his father’s drunken rants about the Roman Catholic church to know how his father felt about organized religion.

Ian opens his eyes and to his surprise sees Mickey looking at him, his eyes open as well. He winks at Ian, who smiles a little but looks away immediately, feeling just the tiniest bit shy.

“Let’s dig in then, shall we?”

The clatter of spoons and forks fill the silence along with the conversations that the four adults recount with each other about the bygone days of their college life and everything else. Ian is bored to death and also tired and all he wants to do is sleep but even that won’t be a possibility here as the idea of this Mickey guy in the same room as him manages to bring back all the anger inside him. He sees the guy giggling at some story that his mother is telling.

When dinner finishes, Ian declines all offers for dessert and regrets it a bit when he sees the chocolate chip ice cream though he is too proud to admit it and walks off to ‘his’ bedroom. The room is huge though that is not what he registers at first glance but the presence of a singular king-sized bed in the centre of the room that is covered in dark blue sheets.

“What the fuck?” he yells out.

As if sharing the room wasn’t a nightmare of its own, he also has to share a bed. He is ready to march down and thunder on both of his parents and the hosts when he sees Mickey at the doorway. He calmly walks in and sits down on the bed.

“The right side is mine,” Mickey declares.

“I am not sharing a bed with you,” Ian says.

“All right…I think there are some spare sheets in the cupboard,” Mickey says. “You can sleep on the floor. It can get a bit uncomfortable though.”

“I am not sleeping on the floor either.”

“Well…the living room couch won’t be too bad…”

“First I don’t get a room and now I don’t even get a bed,” Ian raises his voice. “I didn’t sign up for this…”

“Well, neither did I…trust me I am not thrilled to have you here,” Mickey says his voice annoyed. “But I don’t have many choices and neither do you. So, better get used to it.”

Ian is taken aback by the anger in Mickey’s voice though the words were spoken in such a calm manner. He doesn’t say anything but quietly gets to unpacking his bag.

“The smaller wardrobe is yours,” Mickey says. Ian would argue but he really didn’t bring much that it won’t fit in the ‘small’ wardrobe that is actually bigger than Ian’s closet back home. He haphazardly shoves his clothes and is done in less than five minutes. He slams the door shut, to express his anger at this arrangement. And heads to the toilet, the door which he also slams shut. The bathroom is big enough that he can find a few minutes of solace as he sits down and just thinks about counting down his days till he leaves this wretched place.

He comes out of the bathroom and sees Mickey lying on the bed reading some comic book. He notices the name and it’s one of his favourites, but he has to resist striking up a conversation. He opens the door of his closet to take out his towel which leads to half of his clothes falling on the ground. Ian audibly groans before he once again shoves his clothes inside and shuts the door but manages to have his little finger stuck in the door.

“Fuck,” he yells out loudly as he pulls the finger out. It’s swollen red now and bleeding and boy does it hurt, that Ian involuntarily feels tears form in his eyes as he sucks on the blood on his finger. His loud outburst manages to gain the attention of Mickey, who sets his book aside and looks at Ian.

“You okay?”

Ian just nods as he looks at his still bleeding finger. He hears a sigh and sees Mickey rise from his bed and look through something in his drawers. He takes out a bandage and bends down next to Ian.

“Show me,” he says.

Ian hesitantly holds his little finger. Mickey hands him a bandage.

“There you go,” he says.

“Thank you.”

“Be more careful kid,” Mickey says going back to his bed.

Ian’s cheeks heat up at the nickname. Even though he had softened up just the slightest bit his anger is back again as he glares at Mickey who seems unaware of Ian’s burning gaze as he goes back to reading his comic while Ian sits on his side of the bed, and even with all the anger bubbling inside him, the fatigue overcomes him. His eyes begin drooping.

“Would you turn off the light please?”

“It’s that switch,” Mickey points at the switchboard. Ian mutters a curse and walks up to switch off the light before returning to his bed. Mickey is unmoved still reading his book now with the night light on. Ian lies down but soon finds it impossible to fall asleep with the glaring night light.

“Please turn it off.”

“Huh?”

“The night light,” Ian says. “I can’t sleep with it.”

“Fine,” Mickey snaps his book shut turning off the light plunging the room into darkness. He feels the weight shift on the bed as Mickey too lies down. Not long after however, Ian falls asleep, but he does wake up in the middle of the night, or so he thinks and vaguely registers his arms thrown around on Mickey’s chest and their knees touching together. Ian moves away quickly and watches Mickey stir before falling asleep.

When Ian’s eyes open again, it is at the sound of water dripping, birds chirping and sunlight filtering through the large windows in the room. Seriously? Who has windows these large?

He hears the sound of the click of a door and sees Mickey materialize from the bathroom. He only has a towel wrapped around his waist; the rest of his pale body is completely exposed. Ian feels his breath hitch, a weird feeling pooling into his stomach. Mickey heads to the mirror and runs his hands through his dripping hair.

“Don’t stare at me,” Mickey says his eyes still on the mirror. “And go shower.”

“I wasn’t staring,” Ian yells defensively.

Mickey looks at him, smirking a little before he opens his wardrobe.

“I am serious, you need to shower or you’re gonna be late.”

“Late for what?”

“Church.”

“Huh?”

“Sunday mass,” Mickey says taking out a pair of white shirt and black pants. “Wait…do you have anything appropriate to wear?”

“What do you mean?”

“For church…something nice and formal,” Mickey explains.

“No…”

“It’s all right you can borrow something from me…” Mickey says. “Now go on.”

Ian is one of those rare people who doesn’t take longer than five minutes to shower. Mickey seems surprised by Ian’s pace too as Ian steps out of the bathroom, dressed in a T-shirt and shorts. He isn’t comfortable with being naked especially not around strangers.

“You can wear that…”

On the bed lies a pair of a black dress shirt and pants that Ian picks up before he looks at Mickey.

“Can you leave…”

He sees Mickey roll his eyes but he steps out of the room anyway while Ian quickly dresses up. It’s surprisingly a perfect fit for him. He opens the door back again and Mickey enters the room.

“Where’s your tie?”

“I don’t know how to tie one…”

Mickey seems to stifle a laugh as he grabs the tie lying on the bed and ties it around Ian’s neck. His heart begins to inexplicably beat faster with the close proximity of Mickey. He can smell his hair and the cologne on his body that is so good that he wants to ask him.

“You smell so good,” he blurts out.

“Huh.”

“I mean…what perfume is it?” Ian amends.

“There all done…,” Mickey says. “Is it too tight?”

Ian shakes his head no as Mickey heads to the dressing table and grabs his bottle of cologne and hands him the bottle.

“Mickey…,” comes his mother’s voice. He leaves the room and Ian is alone staring at the bottle. He sprays some on himself before sitting on the bed waiting for his call to leave. Though he is not interested at all in going to church especially not as early as 9 am he realizes looking at the clock. He yawns and almost falls asleep again when Mickey shows up.

“Come on, we gotta go.”

They leave the house and Ian gets into his parent’s car maintaining his grumpy demeanour as a lame attempt for his parents to go back to their house. But they don’t seem to notice him as they rave on about how well they slept the night before or how fresh the air is and how much Liam loves this place already.

His mother speaks to him as they reach the church as if finally noticing his presence.

“You look so handsome and sharp in formal clothes,” she says.

“Yes, all grown up,” his father says ruffling his hair.

He grumbles and walks ahead of them feeling stuff in his shirt and pants and fucking dress shoes. Why does he have to dress up like this? Why is everyone so dressed up he thinks as he looks around the churchgoers, all dressed their best. The quaint town is really rich he realizes.

“Watch out,” he hears a voice and a hand grab his. He almost falls on the steps of the church. It’s Mickey who has such a steady grip on his hand that it feels like his circulation is cut off.

“Um…thanks.”

They head inside together and Ian joins Mickey in sitting in the back where a few kids of their age are sat. They greet Mickey enthusiastically as he sits down and he notices a few of them stare at Ian but no one says anything to him.

The church service begins, Ian almost dozes multiple times and the only reason he can keep his eyes open are the constant stream of giggles that surround him and the girl that is next to him who keeps talking to him, she has dark hair, with a few blonde streaks running through them, dressed in a nice white summer dress

“You’re new…”

“Yeah,” Ian says. “I um came here to vacation I guess.”

“I can see that…we get a bunch every year,” she says. “They always come here on vacation.”

“Oh.”

By the end of the service, they have whispered to each other a lot and managed to learn a good deal about each other.

“By the way my name is Mandy.”

‘Ian.”

She smiles. The service ends and people are shuffling on and about.

“A bunch of us hang out after service,” Mandy says. “You wanna come?”

“Bunch of us?”

“Yeah…there aren’t a lot of kids our age…so we just all kind of hang out with each other.”

“Um okay sure…sounds fun.”

Mandy grins and they exit out of the church together. Ian’s mother finds him.

“Come on…let’s get going.”

“Um, actually mom…I am going out with some kids.”

“Who?” she asks. “Mickey is going to be there right.”

“Yup, he is,” Ian lies. “I’ll see you later then.”

“All right have fun," she says not paying too much attention as Liam started sobbing suddenly.

Ian jogs back towards Mandy who is waiting for him, she smiles at him and grabs him by his forearm.

“Where are we going exactly?”

“Oh…just at this abandoned ground nearby…no one comes there after this kid killed himself…so no one bothers us,” she replies rather nonchalantly.

They walk together for five minutes, a bit too close for Ian’s comfort and he can’t help but think about his boyfriend Justin whom he had promised to call as soon as he reached but now it’s been almost a day. He makes a mental note to do as soon as he gets home and tell her about everything…maybe he will leave out Mandy holding his hand part…

He hears loud noises and yells and sees the same group of kids that he had seen with Mickey and he is with them laughing just as loud. It’s a stark contrast from his usual goody-good aloof personality at the house with how much he sucks the life out of his cigarette, the top buttons of his shirt undone, his tie loosened up. He sees one of the girls who has a blonde streak in her hair lean in close to him, and they kiss. Ian looks away instantly a queasy feeling in his stomach until Mandy tugs at his arm.

They walk towards them. Mandy receives a warm greeting and she finds herself surrounded by two of the girls while Ian awkwardly stands around. He has never been the guy to strike a conversation.

“Guys…this is Ian,” Mandy says. “Came here to vacation, he is staying over at our place.”

Ian looks at her surprised and she simply raises her eyebrows at him.

“Yeah…this kid is with us,” Mickey says ruffling Ian’s hair and Ian feels a similar surge of anger at the nickname but he stays quiet.

They all laugh, and everyone goes back to their conversations and it seems only Mandy is paying any attention to Ian. They perch themselves on a rusty jungle gym.

“You’re Mickey’s….”

“Sister,” she says.

“I didn’t see you yesterday at dinner,” Ian says.

“I was sick, so I was sleeping it off upstairs,” she answered. “I heard you guys though and that was right before I snuck out for the night.”

“Oh,”

He watched Mandy fish out a pack of cigarette from the pocket of her dress. The unlit cigarette dangles from her mouth as she looks for a lighter in the other pocket.

“So, what brings you to this shithole?” she asks crossing her legs scooting closer to him.

“My parents…well they kinda gave me no choice,” Ian explains sighing a little.

“You and me both,” she says. “I fucking hate coming here every summer. There’s nothing to do here.”

She smiles a little before offering Ian the cigarette who takes a huff noticing a lipstick stain on it before handing it back to her.

“I can see that,” Ian says, his eyes are on Mickey and the girl who is now practically on top of him.

“Is that um…” Ian begins because he is curious and can’t hold it back. “That girl, is she Mickey’s girlfriend?”

“Brit, oh god no,” Mandy answers. “They just um…hook up together I guess whenever we come here”

“Oh…all right,” Ian says his eyes still on them. He doesn’t know why but he feels a lot better knowing that nothing is going on between Brit and Mickey as he looks at them stuck together by the hip.

“Huh…”

“The party,” Mandy says. “You wanna come?”

“What party?”

“Brit has a big house.” Mandy begins. “Her parents aren’t gonna be home today. So, we are gonna just chill and have a party. You wanna come?”

“Yeah…sure.”

Mandy smiles again so does Ian. He feels only slightly better now that he has a friend and she is already inviting him to things. They talk for a while; Mandy does most of the talking about how boring it is to come here each year and there is nothing to do more than hook up with each other.

“I had my first kiss with this guy who came here…we hung out all summer and then I never saw him.”

“Oh…damn that sucks.”

“It’s better this way,” Mandy shrugs.

She has a bittersweet smile on her face and Ian wants to hug her though he decides against it because he doesn’t want her to get an impression.

“Anyway,” she says. “I have to head home now…I’ll um see you tonight then.”

“Yeah sure,” Ian smiles.

Mandy hops off the bar. Ian does too.

“I’ll come along,” Ian says. “It’s not like I know anyone here.”

He can sense that Mandy wants to ask him something but she doesn’t. They walk back together talking to each other more about the town. Ian likes that Mandy does most of the talking and he only hums and nods. The house is far away but Ian doesn’t mind the walk, because Mandy is with him. She certainly seems much nicer than her older brother.

“So, for the party am I supposed to wear something nice?”

“Oh no…it’s barely even a party…we all just kind of chill.”

“Um okay…”

“Yeah.”

Mandy’s phone makes a noise. She looks at it, a small smile on her face.

“Ian, I gotta go,” she says. “I have to meet up Jason.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Fuck no,” she smiles before she walks away waving at him. Ian is left alone walking back to the house, and it doesn’t take him long to reach there. The house is empty. He hears his parents’ and Milkoviches’ noises from the garden nearby. Ian heads inside and grabs a few cookies from the kitchen table before heading upstairs and finally getting out of Mickey’s formal clothes. He changes into his own clothes and settles on the bed continuing to read the comic from yesterday. The door flies open a few minutes later startling Ian. It’s Mickey.

“Can’t you knock?”

“Knock to enter my room?” Mickey says. “Yeah, not happening.”

Mickey begins to take his shirt off and as much as Ian had resolved to not look. He steals a glance or two or more. He doesn’t know why he feels even slightly attracted. He has a boyfriend, a boyfriend that he still hasn’t gotten around calling. Besides Mickey’s not only straight but rude and arrogant. Mickey doesn’t seem to notice Ian’s stare as he did in the morning, Ian is being much more subtle than he was before.

“Um, Ian.”

“Yeah?”

“There’s a party I’m going to tonight,” Mickey says looking outside the window and not at Ian. “You can tag along if you want, better than being bored to death here.”

“You mean the one at your girlfriend’s house?” Ian asks. “Mandy already invited me.”

“She’s _not_ my girlfriend,” Mickey says annoyed. “And good you can come then or whatever if you want.”

“Yup.”

“See you tonight or later,” Mickey says standing up from his spot on the bed and leaves the room. Ian can’t help but smile a little at the confirmation that the girl is not Mickey’s girlfriend.

Ian’s phone on the nightstand begins to buzz. It’s from Justin. He immediately feels guilty as he picks up his phone. Justin sounds excited to talk to him and in his usual fashion, talking a lot. Ian ‘umms’ and ‘aahs’ to most of what he is saying.

“What about you?” Justin finally asks after about 20 minutes of endless droning. “Are you having fun?”

“Sort of,” Ian answers. “It’s okay I guess.”

“I miss you, Ian.”

“I miss you too.”

“Oh, Ian, did I tell you…?”

“Justin I’m sorry I just…I gotta go all right?”

“Okay.”

Ian hangs up, sighing a little looking around the room. A few posters are hanging around of movies and books. He had only just paid attention to Mickey’s room for the first time. It’s clean for a room that belongs to a teenage boy but it’s probably only because of the presence of the mousy little maid that Ian has seen traipsing around the house cleaning everything. Ian sits back down on the bed. He doesn’t even realize when he falls asleep and he wakes up only when he is hit on the face with a pillow.

“Wake up.”

It’s Mandy, she is dressed in a black shirt and shorts and black tights, her eyes lined with heavy eyeliner.

“Come on we gotta go,” Mandy says.

“What time is it?” Ian asks.

“7.”

“What about dinner?”

“I already told my parents that we’ll be eating at a friend’s house,” she smiles. “Now go on wear something decent and meet me by the gate okay?”

Ian nods, as Mandy leaves the room. He finds his best clothes from the pile he had shoved inside last night and sprays some more of Mickey’s cologne before leaving. He sees Mandy by the gate, waiting for her wearing a long trench coat.

“Isn’t it too hot for a coat?”

“Can’t let my parents see me dressed like this,” she answers holding Ian’s forearm. “Come on.”

The house isn’t far away and it’s even a bigger one compared to the Milkoviches’ place. It’s huge and modern, newly built, and there is already the sound of muffled music coming from the place.

Ian and Mandy walk in together. There are about thirty people in there, a few of them dancing while the others sit on the sofa, taking hits from a bong including Mickey who is sitting right next to Brit. He looks at Ian as he walks in and it almost looks like he is shooting a smile at Ian only to have his face grabbed by Brit, who kisses him. Ian looks away. He is dragged by Mandy as they sit together on the couch, Mandy takes a hit before passing the bong down to Ian who takes a hit before closing his eyes.

It’s the best he has felt ever since he had landed in this godforsaken place. The noises around him sound a bit fuzzy as Ian lays his head back staring at the ceiling.

“Drink?”

“Huh.”

“You want me to get you a drink, Ian?”

“Mmhm.”

He watches Mandy walk away before he takes another hit. He wants to stay like this forever he thinks to himself as he folds his legs on the spotless white couch but no one seems to care. Mandy returns with two bottles of beer. Ian doesn’t take long to finish it making Mandy giggle as he reaches for Mandy’s beer too.

“I feel so good Mandy,” Ian says. “So good.”

“Is this your first time getting high?”

Ian shakes his head no laughing.

“But this is the first time it has ever felt this good I think,” he smiles making Mandy laugh again. “Anyway, I think I am gonna get myself another drink.”

Ian walks off and heads inside the kitchen stumbling a little on his way. He helps himself to one of the stranger liquids in a red cup that everyone seems to be drinking before he grabs two more beers for him and Mandy. He stumbles again.

“Careful there Ian.”

It’s Mickey, leaning against the kitchen counter holding a can of beer.

“Thanks for the warning,” Ian smiles at him.

Mickey doesn’t say anything, instead just staring at him.

“How come you are here?” Ian asks. “And not with your girlfriend?”

“I told you already, she is not my girlfriend,” Mickey says. “Besides the party sucks ass. They always do.”

Ian pops open one of the bottles of beer taking a sip.

“So, then why did you come?”

Mickey just shrugs as he tosses the can of beer inside the trashcan. It misses landing on the floor.

“Anyway, I’m leaving.”

“Wait really?”

Mickey nods heading outside in the living room. Ian follows him.

“You’re leaving too?” Mickey asks.

“Yeah, I mean it’s boring,” Ian says. They leave together, walking side by side, neither of them says anything. Ian occasionally glances at Mickey whose face seems to be devoid of any expression. They reach home soon but Mickey immediately pulls him back by his elbow as Ian heads towards the front door.

“Are you crazy?” he whispers. “We reek of alcohol and weed. We can’t go in there like this. My dad will kill me.”

“So, what are we gonna do?”

“Come on,” Mickey says. His hands still holding onto Ian’s elbow as they head to the side to the window in Mickey’s bedroom

“Sneak in by the window?” Ian asks and Mickey nods as he begins to swiftly climb the tree like he has a lot of experience in the matter. Ian follows as he watches Mickey swiftly entering his bedroom. Ian is much slower and clumsier. Mickey holds his hand out helping him in in. He almost falls on top of Mickey and begins giggling loudly and so does Mickey before he shushes Ian and closes the window carefully to not make more noise. He sits back down on the floor still grinning at Ian.

“I think I might have cramped my leg.”

“Don’t worry in no time you’ll be an expert in sneaking inside here.”

Ian laughs a little and so does Mickey, as they look at each other. They could blame the weed, the alcohol, the coursing adrenaline, anything as their lips meet each other’s. Ian’s hands are on Mickey’s face, and Mickey’s are around his waist as they continue kissing each other. They only stop when they hear a loud noise from outside, it’s just the wind blowing, however. And now they’re looking at each other, neither speaking up about what had just happened moments before.

“Mickey…I’m…,” Ian speaks up but he doesn’t get the chance to finish his sentence as Mickey kisses him again. Neither of them had the self-restraint or desire to stop each other as their clothes slowly ended up all around on the floor. Their bodies became one, both of them finding it hard to keep their voices down as they reach heightened pleasures, toes curling, slow soft moans and grunts the only voices that filled the room.

Ian finally lies down; Mickey is still lying on his stomach catching his breath. Ian smiles to himself a little as he sees Mickey turn on his back. He leans in to kiss him but watches Mickey move away immediately. He silently puts on his underwear and so does Ian puzzled by Mickey’s silence who heads to the bathroom and comes out dressed in a pair of T-shirt and shorts. Mickey lies down on the bed facing the wall.

“Good night Mickey,” Ian says.

Mickey says nothing at all.


	2. Pride And Prejudice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is here! Hope you guys enjoy <3

When Ian wakes up the next morning from a restless sleep, there’s no Mickey sleeping next to him. Ian sits up and looks toward the bathroom door but there’s no Mickey there either. He sighs to himself a little thinking about what had happened the previous night between them. He needed to talk to Mickey. Tell him that he had a boyfriend and that there was no way he was going to cheat on Justin, not again.

Ian looks at his phone. It’s only 9:30, way earlier than Ian would ever wake up during the summer. He has a text from Justin which immediately feels him with guilt. He puts the phone down, sitting back a little, the only thing that seems to be on his mind is everything that happened last night, how most of it all seems like a dream. But it was real, very real which is exactly why Ian can’t seem to get it out of his mind.

“Knock knock I hope no one’s naked in there,” he hears Mandy’s voice as the door flies open.

“Mandy.”

Mandy walks in with a grin on her face as she plops down on the bed.

“You abandoned me at the party last night asshole.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that Mandy,” Ian says. “I uh…decided to leave Mickey.”

“You should have stayed,” Mandy says. “It was fun.”

“Maybe next time.”

“Sure,” she smiles. “Breakfast?”

Ian nodded. They headed downstairs together, Mandy sat down on one of the chairs and began helping herself to toast and jam.

“Where’s everyone?” Ian asks.

“Mom and dad headed out to some fundraiser thing with your folks,” she said.

“Did Mickey go with them?” Ian asks casually between sips of his coffee.

“Nope, he’s probably in the back garden or somewhere,” Mandy answered. “Anyway, I’m heading over at Jason’s, probably won’t be back till 9. See you later Ian! Bye.”

“Bye.”

Mandy left the house leaving Ian sitting alone in the living room well except for the maid who had already started clearing out the table. He stood up almost heading upstairs before deciding against it and going to the garden. He heard the loud noise of a gun which caused him to duck. There was another gunshot. Ian realised the sound was coming from the garden. He opened the door to the garden and saw Mickey there, a gun in his hand shooting at a target board.

“Target practice?” Ian asks.

Mickey takes notice of him. He looks at him and just nods going back to shooting. Ian doesn’t know how to start the conversation about yesterday. So, he just stands there awkwardly trying to gather his thoughts. Mickey stops briefly to reload his gun.

“Mickey?”

“Yeah,” he says his eyes on the gun that he is reloading.

“Um, about um last night…”

Mickey looks up at him finally, an unrecognizable expression on his face. He raises his eyebrow.

“It’s just that I already have a boyfriend Mickey…,”

“Why do I give a shit if you have a boyfriend?” Mickey asks in an annoyed voice.

“No…uh, I um I am saying because I don’t think I can…um continue to like hook up with you or whatever…”

Mickey doesn’t say anything. He goes back to shooting at the target. Ian waits for a whole minute or two for him to say something but he doesn’t.

“All right um, that’s all I wanted to say I guess…”

Ian leaves the garden a bit taken aback by Mickey’s rude behaviour. He is much nicer under the influence, Ian decides. He acted like nothing happened last night which confuses Ian further but he decides against thinking about it anymore. He said what he had to say. And that was it. This was just a mistake that he was going to put behind.

Ian spends the rest of the afternoon in front of the huge TV in the living room. The empty house provides no comfort. He misses his own home, with the constant chaos that his siblings brought with them. Sure, he would always complain about the space and the noise but it was much better than the utter misery of this house devoid of human beings. Ian couldn’t begin to imagine all the more weeks that he had to spend here.

Bored already by whatever the TV has to offer, Ian heads upstairs to the bedroom. When he gets there, Mickey is there too sat on the bed, listening to music, on his headphones. He looks at Ian and doesn’t even react. Ian decides to maintain the same stone-cold exterior and wordlessly sits down on the bed facing the opposing wall. He starts reading a comic book when his phone rings. It’s Justin, with a sigh Ian picks it up.

“Hey, Justin.”

“Hey, Ian, I missed you too.”

“Missed you too.”

Ian rises from his bed. He notices Mickey’s eyes on him. Ian begins to pace around the room talking to Justin. He avoids doing the talking, again preferring to listen to Justin, even more so because he feels incredibly guilty about cheating. Justin thankfully hangs up about ten minutes later because his shift has to start. Ian doesn’t remember the last time he had felt so relieved about a call ending.

“That, your boyfriend?” Mickey asks.

Ian is surprised by Mickey suddenly choosing to speak to him. He nods.

“Yeah, that was Justin.”

“Talks a lot, that one,” Mickey said as he took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.

“Were you eavesdropping?”

“No, he just is too fucking loud,” Mickey answered with a smile before taking a huff of his cigarette. “It’s annoying.”

Mickey stands up from his bed, cigarette dangling from his mouth. Ian watches him put on a shirt before he leaves the room. Once again, he is left alone in the house with nothing to do. He spends his time reading comic books and ignores when Justin calls him. It’s about 8:30 when his parents finally show up. Ian heads downstairs. His mom beams at seeing him and hugs him immediately.

“Hey Liam,” Ian says taking his baby brother into his arms. Liam grabs at his face chuckling a little.

“How about I put him to bed for now?” his father says. “He must be tired. We all are.”

“Yeah, honey I think we’ll get some sleep now okay,” his mom says. “Good night.”

“What about dinner?” Ian asks.

“We already ate.”

She kisses Ian on the forehead before heading to their bedroom. Ian feels incredibly lonely being the lone person that’s even there for dinner. He half-heartedly finishes his plate of pasta before heading upstairs again to now sleep, feeling very empty. He feels like he has virtually no one here and there’s only so much he can do by himself before he gets bored, he thinks to himself as he is sat on the bed.

He notices Mickey entering the room. He proceeds to take off his shirt and jeans and heads to the bathroom. Ian tidies up his side of the bed a little before getting ready to fall asleep.

Mickey comes out of the bathroom and changes into his nightclothes. It seems like he has gone back to ignoring Ian’s existence as he settles in his corner of the bed and scrolls through his phone. Ian doesn’t care, not anymore. He lies down to sleep but Mickey’s night light is far too bright.

“Turn that off, will you?”

“No, I need it,” Mickey answers.

“Well, I need to sleep,” Ian says sitting up.

“So, sleep, no one’s fucking stopping you.”

“I can’t sleep, not with the night light on.”

“Not my problem.”

“Do you have to be such an asshole?”

“You’re the one being a fucking asshole,” Mickey says angrily. “Last time I checked this is my room. So, you have no right to fucking barge in here and act like you own the place or some shit.”

“Jesus fucking…fine, fine I will leave your room to yourself and just sleep on the couch downstairs,” Ian says taking a pillow and heading to the door. “Trust me, I have no interest in being in here with you or this whole fucking place for that matter.”

“Ian wait,” Mickey says his voice soft. “Wait don’t go downstairs.”

Ian looks back at Mickey who has a guilty expression on his face.

“I am sorry Ian,” he says. “I didn’t have a great day…I didn’t mean to take it out on you. You can…you should sleep here.”

“It’s okay,” Ian says. He looks at Mickey who is gnawing at his lip as he looks at Ian but says nothing as Ian places the pillow on the bed.

“I’ll just turn off the light,” he says. He plunges the room into complete darkness. Ian sleeps almost on the edge of the bed, so does Mickey leaving a huge space between them.

“I am sorry Ian,” Mickey says again.

* * *

When Ian wakes up the next morning, the bed is devoid of Mickey yet again, the bed neatly made. Ian can hear the sound of everyone downstairs, they are laughing and eating. He showers before heading downstairs and sees everyone eating breakfast together.

“Ah, there he is,” Ian’s dad exclaims. “Up from his deep slumber at last.”

Ian awkwardly smiles. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into his parents and how they are up early every day now when that was never the case back home. Ian notices Mickey looking at him only to look away almost immediately.

Ian sits down next to Mandy who squeezes his thigh and winks at him. He just smiles helping himself to a piece of toast.

“So, Ian,” Mickey’s dad asks. “How have you been liking this place so far?”

“It’s been good so far,” Ian lies. “Fresh air and stuff.”

“I hope Mickey isn’t bothering you too much,” he says with a smile.

“Oh, no, not at all,” Ian waves his hand. “He is fun. We have a lot of fun together.”

Ian smiles at Mickey who has a stony expression on his face.

“Good, that’s good,” his father says. “The repairs might take longer than expected.”

“Oh.”

“I uh um, I have to head out now,” Mickey says standing up from his spot.

“Where you heading?” his father asks. “This early in the morning?”

“Out with friends,” Mickey shrugs. “I’ll be back by evening.”

“Fine,” he says.

Ian watches him head to the door.

“Mickey,” his father calls out.

“What?”

“Take Ian with you, why don’t you?” he says. “He must be getting bored out of his mind being here all day.”

“Oh, no, that’s okay…,” Ian begins.

“Come on Ian go on and have some fun,” Mickey’s father says with a smile. Ian looks over at Mickey who seems to be annoyed but chooses to stay silent.

“Fine,” Ian says. “I’ll go. Let me just grab my jacket.”

“See you later honey, be safe,” Ian’s mom says kissing his cheek swiftly.

“Bye mom, bye dad.”

“Can I tag along?” Mandy asks out of nowhere.

“Mandy, sweetie, how is your summer homework coming along?” her mother asks sweetly.

“Still going on I guess.”

“How about you focus on that for now sweetheart hmm?” she says.

Mandy just nods her expression a mixture of sadness and anger. No one pays attention however as they go along laughing and talking again. Ian rushes upstairs to grab his things before heading out. He spots Mickey leaning against the car door.

“So, where are we going?” Ian asks as he reaches the car.

“Nowhere.”

“Huh.”

“I just said that because I wanted to get the fuck out of there,” Mickey says getting in the car. “Now I have your ass tagging along with me.”

He lights a cigarette taking a long huff.

“Can’t a man get a fucking minute of peace for once?”

“God, if this is such a chore, I’ll just leave,” Ian says opening the car door.

“Don’t, please,” Mickey says. “I can’t deal with my father’s bullshit today.”

He takes another long huff sighing and coughing a little. Ian can sense that something is wrong from the worry lines on Mickey’s forehead alone.

“Are you okay?” he finally asks as Mickey starts driving.

“Why are you asking me that?”

“Nothing, you just seem a bit off.”

“I am fine,” Mickey snaps.

“Fine.”

They don’t talk. That arrangement seems to work better for them anyway. Ian has always been friendly and nice enough but even he can’t crack the shell on Mickey. If he wants to continue being rude and unforgiving, Ian can continue not giving a shit either. He just looks out of the window at the rows of trees that pass them. They are nowhere near the town it seems from all the rows of greenery that surround them. Around ten minutes later, Mickey finally stops the car. It’s a hill overlooking the town. Mickey steps out of the car stretching his arms. Ian leaves the car too. It’s slightly chilly and he regrets not wearing something warmer as he puts his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Mickey says. He is perched on the hood of the car smoking.

“Yeah, very.

“I always come here,” Mickey says. “To get away from my family’s bullshit.”

“Oh.”

“Wanna get high?” Mickey offers taking a joint out of his pocket.

“Sure,” Ian says. He props himself next to Mickey on the hood of the car and takes a huff.

“You don’t like your family?”

“Who the fuck likes their family?”

Ian says nothing.

“Oh, you like your family?” Mickey says. “Well, good for you man I can’t stand mine most of the time.”

“Why?”

“Excuse me, have you seen them?”

“They don’t seem too bad,” Ian shrugs.

“To you, they don’t,” Mickey chuckles. “But trust me living with them is hell. I know. I’ve been doing it for the past 18 years.”

Mickey has a far off look in his eyes, his eyes on the vast expanse in front of them before he offers the joint to Ian again. It’s weirdly intimate, as they sit together sharing a joint and just looking at the scene in front of them, neither of them saying anything. He looks at Mickey who is gnawing at his lips, a stony expression on his face. He finally looks over at Ian and before Ian can register it, Mickey’s lips are on his.

They kiss, Ian grabs Mickey by his neck pulling him closer. Mickey’s hands rest on Ian’s face. All rational thought is out of the window as Ian’s lips move towards Mickey’s neck who lets out a little moan tugging at Ian’s hair, a second later however Ian is pushed away so hard that he almost falls from the hood of the car on the ground.

“What the fuck Mickey?” he yells.

“This was a mistake,” Mickey says opening the car door.

“Mickey…wait,” Ian rushes to open his car door as Mickey is already starting the car. “Mickey listen…”

“Gallagher, I want you to forget this, any of this ever happened all right?”

“Mickey…”

“Just shut the fuck up and forget about it,” Mickey yells. Ian is taken aback but says nothing as Mickey drives. He drives them back to the house. Ian wordlessly leaves the car slamming the door, but Mickey doesn’t come inside, instead driving off again. Ian feels particularly humiliated at everything happened that but mostly he curses himself for losing control and giving into Mickey yet again.

He rushes upstairs to the room slamming the door loudly on his way lying on the bed. He hears a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” he asks tiredly.

“It’s me, Mandy,” he hears Mandy’s voice. “Can I come in?”

“Sure,” Ian says sitting up. Mandy enters the room, smiling as she plops herself next to Ian.

“So, where did my dickhead brother take you?” she asks.

“Nowhere…. we just kinda hung out in the car.”

“Was it any fun?”

“Not really…your brother…well,”

“What?”

“He is mean,” Ian answers. “Really fucking mean.”

“Nothing shocking there,” Mandy says. “Mickey is a real dickhead, it’s a surprise my parents haven’t caught on. They think he is their perfect little polite Christian son.”

Ian chuckles a little.

“Fuck him,” she says. “You should just hang out with me from now on.”

Ian just smiles at her.

“I am going to a party tonight,” she says. “At around 9, you wanna come?”

“Yeah…um…sure,” Ian answers.

Mandy grins at him before she kisses his cheek.

“Well, I gotta finish studying,” she says. “See ya later.”

“Yeah sure,” Ian says.

Mandy winks at him before she leaves the room. Ian touches his cheek and notices the slightest smudge of lipstick from her lipstick on his fingers.

* * *

Mickey doesn’t show up at the house for the rest of the day. He’s nowhere to be seen and yet he hasn’t left Ian’s mind all day. He keeps replaying the kiss, how good it felt and how it all ended with Mickey pushing him away like it meant nothing.

“Ready Ian?” Mandy shows up at his door. It’s a bit shocking how easily she transforms herself into a completely different person whenever she goes out. It’s like she is not the same person anymore.

“Yeah, ready,” Ian answers.

“Come on,” she whispers. They leave the room together. Ian doesn’t close the door behind him because of the creaky noise it makes. He carefully gets down the stairs with Mandy. The front door is closed but not locked. Mandy slowly opens it and they step out of the house together in the cool night air.

“Ian,” Mandy says grabbing his hand. They run towards the front gate. Mandy is giggling now. They stop a bit far from the gate panting.

“Can never be too careful in that house,” Mandy says.

She grabs Ian by the arm and they walk together laughing and talking all the way.

“Wait, where are we going again?”

“To Jason’s…,” Mandy says. “His shithead parents are out of town for the week. We are making full use of it.”

“Jason…your boyfriend, right?”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Mandy says rolling his eyes. “We just hook up whenever my folks come here for any holiday. Like since the time I was 14, a lot of history there.”

“Oh.”

“It’s kind of convenient actually,” she says.

“I bet.”

“You find anyone you like yet?” she asks. “At the party or whatever. I can hook you with up anyone you’d like. You’re a new guy. People like it when it’s someone new, very exciting.”

“I uh…,” Ian chuckles as the thought of Mickey instantly comes to his mind. “No one…yet…anyway. Thanks for the offer though.”

“Don’t worry,” she says. “You’ll find someone soon enough.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Mandy smiles at him squeezing his arm tightly. He smiles back at her.

“So, there’s gonna be a lot of people there?” Ian asks after a little while.

“Uh, probably not, a few of Jason’s friends. He said we can just smoke weed, chill, watch a movie.”

“You call that a party?” Ian asks incredulously.

“Hey, anything can pass for a party in this shithole,” Mandy says.

They finally reach Jason’s house. It’s a modest two-storey house that looks like one of the older ones built quite a few years ago. Ian likes it. It adds a lot of character, if once can count creaking floorboards and doors as character, Ian realizes as he steps in.

“Mandy,” a guy says coming towards them. He instantly kisses Mandy grabbing her butt. Ian is slightly taken aback at their public display of affection that stretches a good minute before either of them take notice of Ian standing there awkwardly.

“Jason, this is Ian, you know the guy I told you is staying here with us,” Mandy says. “Ian, Jason.”

“Hey,” the pair says to each other finding no other reason to continue the conversation.

“Why don’t you guys sit down somewhere?” Jason says. “We’re just getting started with a movie?”

“Cool, what are we watching?” Mandy asks.

“Saw.”

“Ugh gross.”

Ian looks over at the group of around six people all huddled in front of the huge flat screen when he notices Mickey there, arms around Brit. She is practically sitting on her lap. He sees Mickey laughing at something she says. Ian is practically fixed on the spot watching them feeling a surge of emotions inside him that he cannot recognize.

“Ian,” Mandy says touching his shoulder taking him by surprise.

“What is Mickey doing here?” he asks immediately.

“How the fuck should I know?” Mandy asks.

She pulls at his jacket to make him sit. That’s when Mickey notices him, his expression changing immediately. Ian looks away immediately as he sits next to Mandy and Jason. He is going to ignore Mickey’s existence from now on. There is no need for Ian to get into his hot and cold bullshit.

The movie starts. Ian doesn’t know whether it’s a combination of him having already watched all the Saw movies, them being a very boring rewatch or the presence of Mickey only a few feet away from him practically making out with a girl, he finds it incredibly hard to concentrate on the movie. The only solace he finds in the evening is in the form of the bong that is passed around amongst everyone.

After about an hour into the movie, Ian gets up to go to the bathroom and get himself a glass of water from the kitchen. He drowns two glasses and munch on the cookies that sit on the kitchen table ravenous with hunger.

He notices someone coming in but it’s hard to make out who it is because the kitchen is dark.

“Ian,” it’s Mickey’s voice. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question.”

He hears Mickey sigh. Ian places the glass in the kitchen sink and leaves the kitchen.

“Ian,” Mickey stops him holding by his wrist. Ian feels his heart skip a beat.

“Let me go, Mickey.”

“I am sorry for this morning Ian,” Mickey says. “I really am.”

“I don’t care,” Ian says turning around. “I don’t give a shit what you say…”

Mickey kisses Ian, whose restraint once again melts away as soon as their lips meet. He doesn’t want the kiss to end but it does end very quickly.

“I really am sorry Ian,” Mickey says while Ian is dumbfounded to speak. He feels Mickey’s hand on his cheek caressing a little. And just like that he leaves the kitchen, Ian finds it hard to calm down as he stands there in the dark kitchen catching a breath before coming back out in the living room.

“You took awfully long in there,” Mandy says as he sits down. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just an upset stomach I guess…,”

Ian looks over to where Mickey was sitting. But he isn’t there and neither is Brit.

“Where’s Mickey?” Ian asks. “Did he…did he leave already?”

“No,” she says rolling her eyes. “He’s upstairs with Brit.”

“What?” Ian almost yells. “What the fuck are they doing up there?”

“Take a wild guess, why don’t you?”

Ian can feel a mixture of anger and grief rising within him as he stands up from his spot and starts looking for his jacket that he finds strewn on the floor.

“Ian, what are you doing?” Mandy asks.

“I have to leave.”

“What? Why?” Mandy asks. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, yes, it’s just…,” Ian says trying hard to keep his voice sounding stable. “I really am not feeling well. I think I have to sleep this one off.”

“Well, I’ll come with you then,” Mandy says. “Come on.”

“Mandy what, you’re leaving too?” Jason asks annoyed.

“You know what Mandy it’s okay,” Ian says. “You don’t have to come with me. I am fine okay.”

“Are you sure?” she asks concerned.

“Yeah,” he smiles.

“And would you know how to get home?”

“Yeah, of course, I have maps too on my phone,” Ian says. “I’ll get home just fine. You should stay, have fun all right.”

“Okay,” she says her voice still concerned. “Text me as soon as you get home.”

“Will do, bye Mandy good night.”

Mandy hugs him. Ian is taken aback but he hugs her back still.

“Bye,” she says.

Ian waves at her and Jason with a smile who doesn’t return the wave before he leaves the suffocating atmosphere of the house. If it was up to Ian, he wouldn’t be walking back to the house but his own home. He feels like he can’t possibly stand one more minute in this hellhole, he was done with his place, the musty homes, it’s pure air, the too-tall trees and most of all he was done with Mickey and his games that he had found himself in.

It takes Ian around twenty minutes to reach home. He doesn’t care that he walks through the front door and how much noise the door makes when he slams it shut as he plops himself on the bed. He curls up and before he knows it, a few stray tears start spilling on his face. Ian quickly wipes them away cursing himself for getting so invested in him in the first place.

The door to the bedroom creaks opens slowly.

“You’re home already huh,” Mickey says. “I was waiting for you. Thought we’d go home together. But you didn’t wait for me.”

Ian says nothing.

“Did you leave the front door wide open like that?” Mickey asks. “You know we got coyotes and racoons over here. And someone could have seen you all high and shit. Besides, I think I already told you to sneak in from the window.”

Ian again ignores him and stays silent.

“Good thing no one saw you though huh,” Mickey chuckles. Why did you leave so quickly anyway? What was the hurry?”

Ian refuses to answer him. He hears Mickey close the door and lock it. A few seconds later he feels Mickey’s weight on the bed. He feels Mickey’s arm on his waist pulling him closer. Ian instantly moves him away sitting up straight.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” he says.

“What the fuck has gotten into you?” he says annoyed.

“I am not going to let you treat me like this,” Ian says.

“Treat you like what?”

“Like you want to be with me or whatever and next minute you’re off screwing that chick.”

“Be with you…what…what the fuck gave you the idea that I want to be with you,” Mickey says. “I just wanted to have fun.”

“Well, I don’t…not anymore,” Ian says firmly.

“Jesus fine, not like I give a shit.”

Ian glares at Mickey who is rubbing at his eyebrow. He leaves the room a few seconds later. Ian sighs, not knowing whether he feels worse or better. He kicks off his shoes and tosses them. He doesn’t bother to change his clothes as he lies down on the bed and drifts off into a deep slumber.

* * *

When Ian wakes up the next morning, he sees that Mickey’s side of the bed is still made. He never came back. Ian doesn’t care however as he sits up stretching his arms. He gets up and heads to the drawers to find something to wear from his huge bundle of clothes.

He hears a noise and turns back to see Mickey standing against the doorway. He closes the door. Ian looks away and tries to focus on the pile of clothes in front of him. He really should fold them.

“Okay,” Mickey says. “Fine.”

Ian doesn’t say anything as he picks a T-shirt and pair of sweatpants. He places them on the bed and doesn’t notice Mickey is standing next to him giving him a bit of a shock.

“Okay Ian,” Mickey says. “I won’t treat you like shit anymore.”

Ian chuckles moving away only to be blocked by Mickey.

“Will you just listen to me, Ian?” Mickey says with a sigh.

Ian looks at him, his expression still hardened even though all he wants to do is kiss Mickey’s lips.

“I…I don’t want this to end,” Mickey says. “I like what we have Ian. I don’t want it to end this soon.”

Ian kisses Mickey this time finding it hard to believe how much his body has a hold over him as they find themselves on the bed, their lips connected, hands scrambling over each other’s bodies to remove every and any article of clothing.

Ian’s phone starts ringing loudly, interrupting their moment as Ian reaches over on his nightstand to get it. He sees Justin’s name on the call screen and feels guilt wash over him.

“Who’s it?”

“My boyfriend.”

Mickey smiles a little before he takes the phone from Ian’s hand.

“Fuck your boyfriend,” he says before kissing Ian again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, do let me know! <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the fic, do let me know! <3


End file.
